


There Were Sirens in the Beat of Your Heart

by BeccaBear93



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Mentioned Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), One Night Stands, Song: Getaway Car (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Andrea takes interest in the blond across the bar, as much for how nervous he seems as for how beautiful he is, and what was supposed to be a one night stand takes some unexpected turns.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	There Were Sirens in the Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Taylor Swift is just my muse for this pairing lol. This one's inspired by "Getaway Car".

The young man across the bar is… cute. Messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, slim waist and a sleeveless shirt that shows off his biceps. A bit young for Andrea’s usual tastes, perhaps, but looks can be deceiving and he’s at least old enough to be _here_. And yet, even though he takes all of these details in and undeniably feels drawn to the man immediately, none of it is what _really_ catches his attention.

It’s the frown on his face, the way he glances at his phone occasionally and turns to look every time the door opens. The way he taps a quick rhythm out on the bar without even seeming aware of it. The way he’d downed two shots immediately after surveying the entire room and taking a seat.

Even if the _why_ s are a mystery, it’s behavior that Andrea’s familiar enough with. Hard not to be, considering the line of work he spent nearly a decade in. The boy’s nervous—if not plain _scared_ —and doing his best to hide it.

He’s not very good at it.

And maybe a stranger approaching him will only make things worse; Andrea’s prepared to walk away if that turns out to be the case. But, on the other hand, some company (someone to keep an eye out for anyone _else_ approaching) and distraction may be exactly what he needs.

Only one way to find out, and Andrea’s never been one to waste time _wondering_ and _worrying_ when he could be _doing_.

He stands and makes his way towards the blond, who notices him immediately and watches out of the corner of his eye but doesn’t jump or tense. As he’d expected, then—worried about someone in _particular_ approaching, not just skittish in general. “Hello there, gorgeous.”

The blond glances towards him, brows furrowed like he can’t tell if Andrea’s actually addressing _him_. “…Hi?”

“Can I buy you a drink?” Andrea asks, gesturing to the nearly empty tumbler on the bar.

“…I guess,” the other man answers, still looking incredibly confused. As difficult as it is to imagine, it makes Andrea wonder if he’s never been hit on by a stranger before… or maybe just not by a _man_. Straight men _can_ be rather touchy about that.

“What are you having?”

“…An old fashioned.”

Andrea nods and orders another, along with something a little more… _colorful_ for himself. No need to sacrifice looks and taste for alcohol content when there are so many options with all three. “I’m Andrea, by the way,” he says, holding out a hand.

The gesture seems to put the blond a bit more at ease, probably more familiar territory for him. “Cloud,” he replies, shaking his hand firmly before pulling away.

The bartender, a lovely young woman with black hair, sets their drinks down in front of them and flashes Andrea a grateful smile. Seems he wasn’t the only one to find Cloud’s behavior worrying. They sip their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Andrea asks hesitantly, “Can I ask why you came here alone?”

“Try again after a few more drinks,” Cloud says with a bitter laugh.

“Fair enough. Then can I ask how long you’re staying and whether I’d be welcome company?”

Cloud glances at him again, a confused half-smile on his face. “…Haven’t decided yet,” he says slowly, “But sure…”

Andrea grins and settles in.

* * *

They talk and drink for a few hours, and yet, Cloud somehow manages to avoid saying much about himself. Mostly, he just listens, occasionally chiming in with the odd comment or stifling a laugh behind his fist.

(Andrea’s addicted to that tiny laugh already, wants to draw more and more out until he can’t possibly do anything to hide it.)

Cloud loosens up as the night goes on, though, body language becoming more open and eyes losing that guarded look. He turns his body fully towards Andrea, leaning in without even seeming to realize it. Andrea’s well-versed in reading people, is far from oblivious to what the blond’s body is screaming at him by the end of the night. Still, he’s hesitant to act on it until Cloud’s phone beeps and he checks it with poorly hidden anxiousness. “Please take me out of here,” he says quietly after he’s read the message, eyes wide and pleading.

Andrea’s breath leaves him all at once. He’s not even entirely sure what Cloud _wants_ , his time or sex or just an escape, but it doesn’t even really matter. He couldn’t possibly deny this perfect boy anything he asked. “…Come with me,” he says, standing. Cloud doesn’t resist when he takes his hand, just slides off his stool and follows a step behind him.

The cab ride to Andrea’s house is quiet, but he knows for sure what Cloud’s after by the time they arrive, because he spends the whole ride with his hand on Andrea’s thigh, slowly inching higher and higher and driving him crazy. All the while, Cloud’s watching his face, observing his reaction, testing the waters. Whatever he sees must be enough to bolster his confidence, because when they finally make it inside, he crowds him against the wall by the stairs and kisses him hard and follows easily when Andrea pulls away to lead him up to the bedroom.

* * *

They fall asleep tangled together, but when Andrea wakes up in the morning, it’s to Cloud’s panicked eyes as he maneuvers his way out of his grip and puts as much space as possible between them. “Cloud…?” Andrea asks hesitantly. It’s not as though he really expected this to be anything more than a one night stand, but something seems… _off_. Cloud looks like he’s trying to run from more than just a bad drunken decision.

“I… I’m sorry,” the blond says, sitting on the edge of the bed and not quite looking at him. “I shouldn’t have—I have a boyfriend.”

His voice is guilty and apologetic, true, but there’s something else there. Something that he’s trying to hide. It niggles at Andrea until he finds himself asking, “Why did you do it, then? And it wasn’t _just_ the alcohol.”

Cloud’s silent for a long minute, and then he turns partway towards him, shoulders sagging. “I…” Andrea waits him out, though it takes seemingly forever for him to spit out the words. “I wanted an excuse.”

“An excuse?” he echoes, confused.

Cloud swallows audibly and clarifies, “To leave him. But… I can’t. I wasn’t thinking clearly, and… I can’t.”

“Why did you _want_ to?”

Finally Cloud looks at him. He’s glaring, like he’s trying to summon up real anger at Andrea’s invasion of his personal life, but it’s weak. Lifeless. Worrying. “Why should I—?”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It just… seems like there’s something you want to get out,” Andrea says carefully. “And who better than a near stranger who doesn’t know anyone involved and couldn’t possibly tell them about it?”

The blond stares at him, eyes wide. “…Okay,” he agrees reluctantly. “Okay, just… Can I use your shower first?”

“Be my guest.”

* * *

When Cloud wanders out to find Andrea in the den after his shower, he looks more determined. He obviously took the time to brace himself to talk, because he drops onto the couch next to Andrea, turns to face him and tuck his knees up to his chest, and just stares for a while. Eventually, he gathers himself and gets straight to the point. “I wanted to leave him because… because it’s not _safe_ for me to be with him anymore.” He grits his teeth and frowns, brows furrowing, like it physically _pains_ him to admit.

He’d thought as much, but still, it’s difficult to push down the wave of horror and _rage_ that he feels to have it confirmed. Andrea nods. “Again, you don’t have to say anything more if you don’t want to. But if you do…”

Cloud nods, gnawing on his lip. After another minute, he says, “I didn’t… realize it for a long time. I dunno how long, actually. It was… gradual. But a friend recently told me she was worried about me. That Seph was—er, Sephiroth, that’s my… my boyfriend—that he was… being too _controlling_. Thought she was just overreacting at first, because he stopped me from going to this event with her. Said he was worried about me, and I thought she was just mad that I didn’t go. But… getting upset over something like that isn’t _like_ her, so I… started thinking about it more. Kinda scared me what I found. Lying, controlling, manipulating… It’d all become so… _normal_.” He pauses there, looking like he’s still bewildered by the realization, but continues, “And recently he’s been getting… more and more angry, over little things that shouldn’t matter. And I really don’t think he’d ever do anything to _hurt_ me, like, physically. But… I never would’ve thought he’d do half the shit he has. So. Who knows?” Cloud says the last part so flippantly, with a smile like he hasn’t just divulged something so important and terrifying, but it’s so obviously fake. The poor boy is fucking terrified, and, more than that, _confused_. “Then again, I might just be overreacting. I’m probably seeing patterns where there aren’t any just because that friend said something. Or maybe I’m just going crazy.”

“Cloud…” Andrea says slowly, swallowing down bile.

“Yeah?”

“…Can I hug you?”

“Huh?”

“Can I hug you?” he repeats, unable to find the words to explain why he _needs_ to.

“I… guess?” Cloud replies. He drops his feet to the floor, but remains stationary otherwise, looking stiff and uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. When Andrea pulls him into his arms, though, he falls into him surprisingly easily, tucking his head under Andrea’s chin and wrapping his arms around him to cling at the back of his shirt.

Strange—and yet, not at all—that _that_ is what seems to break the younger man. Andrea can feel him shaking, irregular little shudders and hitches of his shoulders. Can feel his own shirt soaking through. Can feel the scratches on his back as Cloud clutches tighter. He says nothing, pretends to notice nothing, and lets Cloud take the time he needs. It’s longer than he expects, and Andrea can’t help but wonder _how long_ this must have been happening, how long he’s been holding this all inside, to make someone who acts so strong and uncaring _break_ so thoroughly in a stranger’s arms. It isn’t until Cloud ‘subtly’ wipes his eyes dry and pulls away that Andrea says, “I can assure you, Cloud, that you’re _not_ crazy. And regardless of whether you’re ‘overreacting’ or not, which I doubt, you shouldn’t have to stay with someone who _scares_ you or messes with your head. If the people that care about you are worried for you, that’s usually a pretty good sign that it’s time to get the fuck out.”

The blond blinks at him in surprise for a moment, then glances away. “…I know.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do? If not, you’re welcome to stay here until you figure it out.” Cloud glances to him with narrowed eyes, but Andrea just shakes his head and holds his hands up in surrender. “No conditions. No expectations. Just a safe place to stay.”

“…Okay.”

* * *

Cloud mostly keeps to himself, for the first few days. Andrea gives him a proper tour of the house, and he seems to take to the library. Andrea isn’t sure whether it’s just because Cloud likes reading, or because of the calming atmosphere, or just because _he_ doesn’t spend much time there, but it doesn’t really matter. Whatever the reason, he’s glad to see the blond getting more comfortable, less jumpy and irritable.

He comes out for meals, though. Andrea tries to bring the food to him at first, but Cloud shrugs him off, muttering something about not wanting to get the pages greasy. Still, he’s quiet as he eats, spending a lot of time lost in his head. Whenever he seems more present, Andrea makes conversation, and Cloud listens closely but rarely has much to say himself. As soon as they’re done, he says a quiet thanks, rinses his dishes, and slips back into the library.

It surprises Andrea, the first night, when Cloud knocks on his door and just looks up at him with wide eyes and a small, nervous frown. Andrea steps aside to let him in before closing the door and climbing back into bed. He doesn’t say anything when Cloud slides in next to him, or when Cloud curls in against his side, or when he wraps an arm around the blond. Not trapping, just… reminding him that he’s there. They both stay awake for a long time that night, thoughts running in circles and a feeling that this is still… _wrong_ , or at least _strange_ , hanging over them.

But the next night, the same thing happens. And the next, Andrea leaves his door open for Cloud to join him when he’s ready, and they both fall asleep quickly. And the next, Cloud slinks out of the library to follow Andrea when he sees him heading for bed, and watches him in the dark for a long time before scooting closer and slinging an arm and leg over him and closing his eyes.

The morning after that is… a little different. Cloud finds a new book, but instead of spending the day in the library’s window seat, he takes it to the den and curls up on the sofa. Andrea can feel his eyes on him occasionally as he works at the computer, but he doesn’t say anything. When it’s time for lunch, he sets his book down and follows Andrea into the kitchen, and for the first time since his confession about Sephiroth, he speaks up and offers some information about himself. About the job he’d quit that had left him reliant on his boyfriend, about his friends Zack and Aerith (the woman whose concern had him looking back at his relationship through a different lens), about how he’d only gone to the bar to be alone and not have to _think_ for a while and hadn’t actually _planned_ on leaving with anyone until Andrea approached him. He clams up after that, looking embarrassed and exhausted, but still waits until Andrea’s done eating to get up and follow him back to the den.

That night, Cloud whispers, “Thank you… for letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Andrea replies, and Cloud looks so shocked by the word that it hurts. “Have you found your answers?”

“Hmm?”

“About what you’re going to do.”

“I…” Cloud’s brows furrow, and he shakes his head slightly. “Not… Not really.”

“Okay. I’m here if you need any help.”

“…Thanks.”

The next day, Cloud follows him into the den again, pulling a chair up beside his and quietly asking what he’s working on. So Andrea tells him about his life as a dancer, about the injury that had made him quit, and about the ways he’s determined to stay involved in his business even without being able to dance himself (management and costume design, mostly, and whatever bits of training he can manage without reinjuring himself). Cloud seems… a bit lost, but listens intently and asks questions, and Andrea can’t help but feel some pride well up. It’s been quite a while since anyone showed such genuine interest in his dreams… Not since he had to leave the spotlight two years ago, in fact.

When they settle into bed that night, Andrea finds Cloud’s face hovering over his, one hand on his neck. He doesn’t move, isn’t sure what to do or where to draw the line. (Is it okay to do this because they’ve already had sex? Is it okay to let feelings get involved? Is it okay if he lets this happen just because Cloud’s significant other is an undeserving asshole, or is that just another excuse?) After a long minute, though, Cloud shakes his head and drops back down against the pillow. He closes his eyes but tangles a hand with Andrea’s, and Andrea lets him because he doesn’t know what else to do.

* * *

Andrea wakes to an empty bed. He searches the house top to bottom and can’t deny the pang he feels at the realization that Cloud’s actually gone, but… it’s not _entirely_ surprising. If anything, it’s almost a relief to know that the younger man got whatever he needed out of his time here and found the strength to get out on his own again.

That relief is dampened a bit when he discovers that Cloud took his car.

Andrea spends the next two days worrying, wondering whether Cloud will come back or if he’s just been reeled in and made a fool of by a pair of pretty blue eyes. He nearly calls the cops on day three. He’d like to say it’s because he wants his damn car back, but really he just can’t help but worry for the blond still. Wants to know where he is and that he’s safe. He sets his phone aside without connecting, once he realizes that it would likely end with Cloud arrested.

He can be patient a bit longer.

* * *

Cloud comes back on day four. Knocks on the door and gives Andrea a sheepish look when he opens it. “…Sorry,” he says, handing over the keys.

“I… I don’t even know what to say. Or ask. Or do,” Andrea admits. A rare thing.

“I can explain,” Cloud says, giving Andrea a small smile when he lets him in. As he makes his way to the den and drops onto the couch, he shrugs. “I mean… It’s not really a _good_ explanation, but…”

“…Go on,” Andrea says reluctantly, sitting on the arm of the loveseat with his arms crossed.

“I… I had to tell him it was over. I had to do it myself, in person,” the blond says, finally meeting his eyes with that determined expression that Andrea’s gotten glimpses of before. It doesn’t last long, though, the sheepish look returning as he glances away. “And then I just… needed a few days to get my shit together. To convince myself that it wasn’t gonna kill me to live without him. And to figure out what I _actually_ wanted. I really did mean to bring your car back right away, but uh. I was a little messed up, mentally. Sorry.”

“So what did you decide?” God, it’s a terrible sign, isn’t it? That he doesn’t give a single fuck about the car at the moment, can only zero in on one single sentence of Cloud’s explanation.

“Huh?”

“You said you needed the time to figure out what you wanted. _Did_ you figure it out?”

“Oh. Yeah, I did,” Cloud answers, the small, lopsided smile on his face stealing Andrea’s breath.

“And? What was it?”

“You,” he says simply. And then, a few moments later, “…If you’ll have me, I mean. I know stealing your car wasn’t exactly a great start, and I’ve got shit to deal with before I’m… I dunno. Stable?”

“Cloud,” Andrea says, cutting him off before he can ramble any farther. He stands and takes a few steps to stand in front of the blond.

Cloud sits up a bit straighter. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The laugh that leaves him is breathy and relieved and disbelieving. “Yeah.”

So he does, short and sweet and with far more emotion than their brief acquaintance justifies, and Cloud chases after him when he pulls away. Andrea isn’t entirely sure that this is _right_ , that being thrown straight into a new relationship is what Cloud needs or that drowning in blue eyes and an anxious mind is what _he_ needs, but he can’t deny Cloud anything. Can’t deny _himself_ , not in this. So he lets himself get tangled up in Cloud for far too long, and then eventually falls asleep wrapped up in his warmth, and decides that they can work the rest out as they go.


End file.
